Le bal
by Tooran
Summary: Revenir dans le corps d'un gamin à plus de cinquante huit, c'est chiant. Revenir dans le corps d'un gamin dans une école, c'est la mort. Surtout quand on vous prends la tête avec un bal pour ados débiles. Cinq a passé l'âge pour ces conneries. A moins que quelqu'un ne lui donne envie d'y aller ?


Bonjour !

Bon, je sais pas si quelqu'un lira ça un jour, parce que je sais que ça peut paraître chelou comme cross-over, mais que voulez-vous, les headcanons de _Sun Flower Prescott_ et moi partent loin. Ce texte est issu d'un défi de sa part ; je devais écrire sur le personnage de Cinq, à Poudlard, en quatrième année, et une partie au moins devais se dérouler dans le dortoir des serpentards. Voilà ce qu'il en a résulté, bonne lecture.

* * *

« Tu vas venir au bal ? »

Cinq ne daigna même pas lever la tête du calcul complexe qu'il était en train d'effectuer à la craie sur le mur du dortoir des serpentards. Heureusement que les principaux chieurs dudit dortoir étaient absents d'ailleurs, car les délires crayeux du jeune Hargreeves avaient le don de les énerver, et donc de les rendre encore plus insupportables, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« J'ai mieux à faire que perdre mon temps à un bal pour ados attardé. »

Ben s'assit sur son lit, le regardant écrire frénétiquement sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir. Lui-même était loin d'être un idiot, et pourtant c'était à peine s'il comprenait le quart des formules complexes griffonnées sur le moindre mètre carré de mur.

« Il reste bien six jours avant la fin du monde ? »

Dans le fond du dortoir, Blaise leur jeta un coup d'œil accompagné d'un léger froncement de sourcils, puis sembla décider qu'il valait mieux ne pas prêter attention aux bizarreries des frères Hargreeves, et retourna à son devoir. Cinq ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ben ne pouvait visiblement lui être d'aucune utilité, alors il reprit son ouvrage, lisant au rythme du _tap tap _régulier de la craie sur le mur. Enfin, le gamin beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air laissa tomber le bâton blanc maintenant minuscule et regarda son œuvre avec un air satisfait.

« J'y suis. »

Ben releva la tête de son livre et jeta un œil à la liste de noms entourés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une carte de probabilités.

-Qui te sers à déterminer quoi ?

-Les personnes que je dois tuer pour empêcher la fin du monde. »

Ben haussa un sourcil, lut les noms et revint à son bouquin, une main sur son ventre dans lequel Numéro Huit commençait à s'agiter.

« Bon courage. »

Mais déjà la porte se refermait en claquant sur Cinq qui quittait le dortoir, baguette en main, l'air dangereusement déterminé.

* * *

L'ambiance était sinistre, dans la grande salle, aujourd'hui. Les visages étaient maussades, les conversations murmurées, et les murs drapés de teintures noires pour l'occasion. De faibles sanglots retentissaient dans un coin depuis la fin de la minute de silence invoquée par Dumbledore en hommage aux deux élèves morts dans un tragique accident d'escalier mouvant.

Du moins c'était ce que tout le monde pensait, mais quelque chose dans l'air satisfait de Cinq soufflait à Ben que leur mort n'était pas aussi accidentelle qu'elle le paraissait.

« Sérieusement ? Deux apprentis sorciers à peine capable de tenir leur baguette responsables de la fin du monde ?

-Oh il n'y avait pas qu'eux. »

L'air toujours plus satisfait, Cinq tapota l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier oublié sur la table, dont la rubrique nécrologique était bizarrement beaucoup plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire. Pas plus choqué que ça, Ben glissa un bout de steak sous la table pour Numéro Huit.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Me retrouver un corps décent, pour commencer », répondit le vieil homme jeune en sortant une flasque de sa robe pour boire un coup au goulot, sans même essayer d'être discret devant les professeurs – heureusement trop occupés à parler entre eux à voix basse pour le remarquer.

« Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, m'exiler dans un endroit paradisiaque ou aucun de mes chers frères ne me fera chier avec des questions dont les réponses ne le regardent pas.

-Super programme », commenta Ben en reportant son attention sur son repas.

* * *

« Tu ne viens toujours pas ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire que ce bal idiot puisse avoir le moindre intérêt pour moi ? »

Ben haussa les épaules et termina de boutonner sa robe de soirée.

« Je pensais que tu allais y aller avec cette fille. Dolores, c'est ça ? »

Durant une fraction de seconde, l'arrogant Cinq Hargreeves parut presque confus, avant de retrouver son air supérieur habituel.

« Je ne crois pas que ça l'intéresse.

-Tu lui as demandé ? »

A son très léger air de doute, Ben devina que non.

« Tu devrais. Tu as le temps de l'inviter, maintenant que tu n'as plus d'apocalypse à éviter. »

Et il sortit rejoindre la grande salle, laissant un Cinq en pleine réflexion.

* * *

« Ça alors, le p'tit Cinq est v'nu aussi ! »

Ben détourna les yeux de la piste de danse bondée et suivit le regard de son partenaire – absolument fabuleux dans sa superbe robe de femme pailletée – jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle où, effectivement, Cinq se tenait, bien habillé.

Et seul.

Avec une moitié de mannequin dans les bras.

Ben cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Le mannequin.

-Oh ça ! »

Klaus lâcha la main de Ben pour se tortiller avec un air énamouré.

« C'est la femme de sa vie enfin, sa chère et tendre Dolores d'amouuur. »

Ben regarda, interloqué, son frère s'asseoir à une table en installant soigneusement le mannequin sur la chaise à côté de lui, tout en lui parlant d'un air plus doux qu'il n'en avait jamais eu avec personne d'autre.

« Ok, l'apocalypse lui a définitivement grillé les neurones.

-Mais noooon, c'est juste que l'amour n'a pas de frontières ! C'est si romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? Il est si adorable~ »

Ben soupira longuement, tandis que son frère et compagnon se foutait allégrement de la gueule de Cinq.

« Elle est vraiment jolie tu ne trouves pas ? J'irais bien la lui piquer, je suis sûr que le courant passerait si bien entre nous !

-Oh la ferme. »

Il lui donna une tape sur le crâne, et l'entraîna plus loin sur la piste de danse, laissant leur frère un peu taré se détendre un peu avec sa femme-mannequin. Il faudrait peut-être lui parler un jour, mais pour le moment, Ben supposait qu'il avait bien mérité un peu de répit.


End file.
